fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thank You
You find out that you are going to be home alone all weekend. You go out and get eighteen horror films, all of which you know are scary enough to make you wet yourself. On your way home, your parents tell you that they had just left, there's pizza in the fridge, and to always keep the doors locked. It's roughly 6:26 p.m when you get back to your house, and you cannot wait to start watching the films. You walk into your house, lock the door behind you, shut every blind in the house, and start up the first film. You look down, and read the title House of Blood. As the film starts, you notice that you are already shaking with fear. After your first horror binge night, you look at the time and see it is 3:12 a.m. So you head up the stairway that leads to your room. You try to get to sleep, but you can't. Remembering all the different monsters, you cover your head under your blankets as you did when you were a child. You awaken the next day in a daze, remembering your horrible night sleep. You look at your clock, it reads 11:45 a.m. Walking down stairs you notice that something is off about the house. Upon entering the kitchen, you can see that the door is unlocked and opened a little bit. Shaking off the ideas that it was a monster, you close the door and re-lock it. Hearing your stomach growl, you open up the fridge to find the pizza your parents had left for you. You get it out and start eating it for breakfast. After hanging out with friends, going on a date with the person you have been crushing on for quite sometime, you get home kind of late, but you find everything is the same. A relief, as you were afraid it would be like that morning, when the door was left open. Looking at the time you say to yourself "It's 11:33 p.m, time for more horror films." You walk to the living room, sit down, and continue the horror binge you started. After a few films later, one being about a person trapped inside a mirror and pulling others inside to feast on, you decide to try the "Bloody Mary" ritual that you used to be so scared of when you were younger. After you try it, nothing happens, so you head upstairs to your room to go to sleep. Waking up in the middle of the night, after having a nightmare about that mirror film you watched, you head downstairs to use the bathroom. As you hit the last step, you feel a draft coming from the kitchen. Entering the room, you notice the door wide open. Remembering that you didn't lock the door, the wind must of blown it open. You turn on the light and close the door. While you are down in the kitchen anyway, you might as well grab something to eat. So opening the fridge, you grab a sandwich you made early. When you close the fridge, that's when it happens. You feel a hand grab your shoulder, and the smell of burning flesh fills the room. You turn around to see a man, flesh entirely burnt! Smiling at you. Before you black out all you can do is make out what is him saying "Thank you, I would not of been able to find you if you hadn't turned on the light." © 2012 a Slim Jim, gamemasterkid9@yahoo.com Category:Fictions Category:Short story Category:Horror story Category:Personals